1. Field
Embodiments relate to an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display and an encapsulation substrate for sealing a display unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting diode (OLED) display is a self-light-emitting display that may include with an organic light emitting diode capable of emitting its own light to display an image. The function of the display unit including a plurality of organic light emitting elements may be deteriorated by, e.g., penetration of external moisture and oxygen. As such, a technology for sealing the display unit to suppress the penetration of external moisture and oxygen may be very important.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology. Therefore, this Background may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.